


Starboy

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Songfic, fluffy fluff, kinda short but hella sweet, not in fact titled from the weeknd's song, you like space metaphors? me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: The beautiful stars as seen through the eyes of the earth.Though, the stars are blind to their beauty, as they are to the love of the earth.





	Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> Vague summary, huh?  
> Oh (worm) what's this? Something that ISN'T Bungou? Well, look at that  
> Anyway, I wrote this for my sister (a Lance enthusiast to the nines) as a sappy pick-me-up, so it's just short and sugary and metaphors.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Song lyrics are from Florence + The Machine's "Cosmic Love", which I'm sure everyone and their mother has used before but oh well, I'm trash for Florence this isn't new)

                               

_“The stars, the moon- they have all been blown out,_   
_You left me in the dark....” _   
  
He was glittering, he was eternal, he was beautiful.   
  
A nebula of kindness and heart and light, a perfect constellation of begrudging charm that took awhile to get used to.   
  
A bit of an enigma, sure, but he made sure that everyone in the room knew what he had to say- he was loud, brash, charismatic, louder than a firecracker and brighter than a damn supernova.   
  
Yet he was broken, his healing light only visible to the others around him- to _Keith,_ and he thought himself nothing more than comic relief trapped in a bottle of antimatter.   
  
(But Keith.... he knew.   
He realized.   
He understood.   
But more than anything, he _felt.)_   
  


_“No dawn, no day, I’m always in this twilight_ _  
_ _In the shadow of your heart” _   
  
Lance.... he was a galaxy trapped in a bottle, with stars trapped in his eyes, and suns trapped in his smile, and it made Keith’s heart _ache._   
  
He could smile, he could be happy, and he knew the truth of what having a _family_ was- having a heart- a human one, that beat as calmly as ocean waves, not the torrential storms of rage that split the skies in ugly terror.   
  
He was shades of tanned summer days of past, colored in sepias and bronzes that bled into eyes of rain and right and ocean depths and blue giants.   
  
He was the ice to fire, blue to red, heart to head-   
  
The perfect match to the shadow of Keith.   
  
  
_“ I took the stars from our eyes and then I made a map,_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back…”_   
  
They went from fists and teeth and sharpened shouts to careful touches, damage control, reassurances-   
Keith’s burning tongue cooled by the patience of Lance, caging the raging lion of nightmares that tore Keith raw.   
  
But, they’d become more than that recently, unexpectedly, like the first rise of a moonlight through a dark sky: touches turned softer, quips turned into safety mats, and they became magnetized to each other like entangled particles.   
  
They’d found a home, a hearth within each other despite how crookedly they should fit within each other, but Lance... Lance was perfect, at least in Keith’s definition.   
  
He filled the gaps left in Keith’s pride, his temper, his soul, and soothed the burn scars that flared out in stress-induced screams and snapped words.   
  
They were a comet, burning and frozen at the same time, a beautiful catastrophe.   
  
  
_“ Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too-”_   
  
Keith made a debacle of his feelings, a puzzle of his heart, wondering just why he’d become so infatuated by shades of blue and tenor-happy words from an azure-stained tongue.   
  
Here, in his little birdcage of a chest held his heart, that tiny flame he’d long learned was better of restrained and smoking, barely an ember lit, but now that flame burned _violet;_ the bars had started to melt, and it all slurred together into a mess that he slowly and begrudgingly realized had a word he could name it.   
  
_(“I’ve fallen in-?”)_   
  
But now, in the darkness with the stars glittering high above them, he felt that flame-heart scalding him as fingers gently nudged him in a silent question.   
  
(Keith thought the stars in Lance’s eyes were far prettier)   
  
_What are we?_   
  
_Are we equals? Partners?_   
  
**_Who have you become to me?_ ** ****_  
_   
Carefully, oh so carefully, the fires of the sunrise melted into those lovely galaxies, fingers twined gently together, and Keith had his answer-   
  
_We are the glorious echoes of each other._   
  
_We are equal opposites._   
  
**_Absolutely perfect._ ** ****  
  
Silently, purple stained lovesick lips as red and blue met, a quiet kiss that burned like a sun between them, nothing more than a distant, glittering star to those not trapped in their little bubble.   


_He is my starboy, an unchartable beauty._

  


_“So I stayed in the darkness with you.”_   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and critiques are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
